The Dragon Stone
by Clover And Darkness
Summary: When rumor comes up that there's a stone that can change anyone into any kind of dragon they want, except the alpha dragons of course, What will Amara, Redstar, and the Dragon Riders do? What will they do when they find out who is in control? What will they do to stop this person?


A Thousand years before Vikings sailed to Berk, lived a strange man. He wasn't weird in a bad way, he was different, both mentally and physically. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Not when you can transform into whatever dragon you wanted. Whenever you wanted. This man was known as Dragon Blood. Nobody knows why he is known as Dragon Blood, of course. Maybe he wanted to be known as Dragon Blood. Maybe he had the blood of a dragon. We'll never know!

Anyways, he could talk to dragons, in their language. When he died, they say his spirit went into a stone. Weird, right? Why would a spirit go into a stone? Ok, ok, lemme skip to the good part. They say that the stone is locked away in a cave, guarded by the most ferocious dragons alive. And the one who can actually finds it will get that man's powers. Isn't that cool? Being able to change into dragons at will?! That'd be so cool!

Footsteps came from the other side of my bedroom, towards the door. Please don't be dad. Please don't be dad. I quickly turned around in my chair, of course. He's never going to let me out of the house if he figured out I was going to be chasing after another legend.

"Amara, what are you thinking about?" My father asked sitting down in the only other chair. Mom had passed a few years before, yet dad never wanted to talk about it, even to this day.

"Oh nothing, just reading," I said as quickly as possible. As soon as I said it I bit my lip, hoping he would just leave it at that.

The weird thing is that he actually nodded, he nodded. Normally he would ask what kind of junk I was reading. But this time, it didn't work out like that. And I was a little glad about that. "Just don't leave the archipelago," he said walking out of the room.

I slammed my head down on the table that was right next to me and grabbed some chicken. "Gonna need this, Redstar's probably hungry, " I said calmly. My father nodded. He had no idea what I was up to. And once again I was glad about that.

I walked outside with the chicken in my left hand, my back on my right shoulder, "Ok girl ready to go flying" I smiled. In response, I got a happy squawk, and a nudge on my left arm. I smiled handing her the chicken, which of course she ate in one bite. "Ok, ya ready?" I asked reaching for the saddle. She jumped over me and warbled playfully. "Oh cmon, thought you wanted to go flying!"

It took me almost an hour to actually get onto Redstar's back. And by then I could see why dad said not to go outside the archipelago. The skies were starting to get dark gray. Rumbles of thunder could be heard by everyone in the village, yet it was very distant. Me and Redstar looked at the sky, "It's not that dark girl, we can still go. As long as we fly above the clouds"

When we were in pretty far from Berk, I'd say we were outside the archipelago by now, the thunder was loud. Almost as loud as a thunderdrum. The sky behind us lit up a few times. Thanks to the lightning I spotted an island. And right when I thought things couldn't get worse, lightning struck close to Redstar's right wing. I guess she was incredibly startled because next thing I knew. We were falling straight down to that island. That's when I blacked out for a little while.

When I woke up, Redstar was over by a stream that was nearby. She was watching for some fish in the water. I stood up and walked around. Maybe this was the island. Hopefully, it was. I saw a cave and walked towards it. "Redstar! Over here" I called. Redstar ran over, "Gimme a slow burn, so we can have some light in the cave," I said calmly. Redstar readied her fire but didn't blast it at anything as we walked into the cave.

There were weird cave drawings all over the cave. When I put my hand on one, I could hear a voice. It wasn't one I recognized, and as soon as I heard the voice a second time I jerked my hand back. I decided to walk deeper into the cave, Redstar followed. The markings on the cave wall started to morph into one thing. I was starting to get second thoughts about going so far into the cave.

When we got pretty deep into the cave (so far deep that I couldn't see any sunlight anymore), I heard a low growl. Redstar readied her spines. And that's when I saw what I just couldn't believe was real.

* * *

 **And Hope y'all enjoyed this so far! Chapter two is coming soon! Gotta fly! BYE**


End file.
